The Reaper Ripple Effect 2
by 10th Muse
Summary: This is another one shot story of Hotch turning into Foyet (you have to read the first one to understand how). He trails his new victim who knew that he is stalking him and when he arrives at her apartment, she gives him an erotic teaser. Will he spare her? Or will Foyet get him to kill her?


Okay, I have to admit I did say previously The Reaper Ripple Effect was going to be a one shot only. Well, after a short convo with someone...it had me thinking, and as a result, I decided to write this rather weird erotic story. I hope you'd give this a try and give me a feed back; yea or nay?

. I do not own any characters from Criminal Minds, it belonged rightfully to the ABC network.

Dedicated to my friend Hodgepodge!

. Enjoy!

 **Criminal Minds**

 **The Reaper Ripple Effect 2**

 **.**

.

He followed her. He knew she knew she was followed.

Yet, she kept on walking, she was not afraid, she was thrilled even.

He was intrigued.

And it made him mad? He couldn't decide.

He had been following her for a few days already.

This was the closest he had allow near his residence.

So far, all the other victims had been in Vicksburg, Virginia.

Why her? Why was she such an enigma to him.

She was not any one in particular, yet she intrigued him.

It had started when he met her on one of his cases; she was in the crowd watching a murder that had happened. He spotted her among them.

She was wearing a red knitted sweater; a homemade red knitted sweater.

JJ and Emily had canvassed the area and had interviewed all those that had stayed behind who witnessed the murder.

She was not one of them, yet Hotch had been intrigued and went to her and asked some innocuous questions.

He didn't know what she had said, he was not paying much attention to the answers which was unusual of him. Just that she had that prettish look. He asked for her name and address, she gave it to him willingly. She smiled at him.

He recognized the signs; she was flirting with him, even though he was not wearing his wedding ring, there was an old faded mark around his ring finger that indicated he was once married.

He guessed she hadn't minded that fact.

That night, he began to follow her: he had chosen her as his next victim.

 _Seriously, Aaron buddy...she wants it._

He frowned to himself; sometimes, _his_ voice in his head was annoying.

 _I can hear you perfectly, Aaron. Remember? I'm you, you're me._ He chuckled.

Hotch ignored him, but he could see his smug face shaking his head, _It's okay, I can take the hint, I'll just watch through your eyes. And it's more thrilling. You're doing a fine job, by the way. Just want to let you know_ _you have excellent taste in women_ _._

Hotch remained silent.

 _Nothing to say, Aaron?_ He shrugged. _I've got thicker skin than you...oh wait..._ He snapped his fingers. _I don't have any skin!_ He laughed. _It's a metaphor!_ He shook his head and laughed. _I love this new me...in your head, and I know it's driving you crazy._ He laughed again. _But go ahead...do her, just the way I did you._ _Nice and easy, buddy._

"Stop calling me buddy." Hotch muttered softly.

What? You don't like that? Why? Oh wait, isn't that what you call your son, Jack?

"Leave him alone, you have no right to talk about him." He said quietly as he continued to follow her.

She on the other hand, had slowed her pace deliberately. She had reached her apartment building and left the door slightly ajar, enabling him to get in.

He did but did not immediately followed her up, he knew where her apartment was; he had been following her for a few days, and he even know where she worked.

She had a set routine; a common mistake for most people, easy target for killers and robbers.

Just as he had been doing.

 _She knows what you're doing, and she's welcoming you like a fatted cow._ _Or a willing slut._ Foyet laughed. _She likes you very much even though she doesn't know what's about to happen._ Hotch scanned about the long hallways making sure her neighbors were all tucked within and settled for the night in their own apartments. He did not want any unexpected intrusions. He knew she lived alone, and she did not own any pets.

 _Ready to get to work, Aaron?_

Taking a thrilling yet dreaded breath, he put on the mask and the black hoodie over his head as he slipped into the back side of her apartment window where he had placed a stopper on the window sill the night before.

He was quiet as he moved around her apartment; he knew where things were as he avoided bumping her furniture. He soon reached her bedroom where she had left the door opened.

 _My, my, my...she IS waiting for you, Aaron! What a delicious spread._ _Hello Mother Nature, She's generous on her._ He chuckled appreciatively.

She was laying on top of the bed but she was not asleep. She was completely unclothed, and her legs were spread apart as she was playing with herself.

Writhing and groaning, her back was arched up, her eyes were closed.

She placed her wet fingers in her mouth and moaned even more. "Mmm..."

She turned to look at him and smiled, "I've been waiting for you." She suddenly spoke.

 _Well, that's a shocker._ Foyet said sarcastically.

Hotch remained silent as he watched her through his mask. His body hardened by her blatant display of sexuality.

She smiled again, "Don't you wanna a taste of me?" She teased him. "Or do you like to watch? Whatever you desire," She was very wet, Hotch could see. And his bulge was threatening to burst at the sight of her; she was cleanly shaved and he was completely turned on.

 _Easy Aaron, I can tell you're very horny, and through you, so am I!_ Foyet said. _Man, I tell ya, this is one time I wish I can trade body with you!_

"Eat your fucking heart out, Foyet. She's mine." Hotch gave a heartless laughter.

She gave him an uncertain look, "Did you say something?"

He shook his head as he approached her.

She smiled again as she began to writhe on the bed, "Oh yeah, baby...come on...tell me you want me." She placed her hand on her clit and began to rub it. "I'm so horny for you, baby!"

Hotch continued to stare, "You'll pay for this."

She stared at his entire black ensemble; she liked men wearing dark clothing. There was something about the bad-boy image that made her horny. she stroke her large creamy breast and squeezed her nipple hard. She smiled wider when she knew her mysterious intruder liked it; they all do.

"That's fine, I can handle it. Why don't you come closer? Do you want to touch it? Suck my tits?" She invited him. She was horny too. Men in dark was a turn on for her. This one in a mask? It was a new one, it added a new mystique. And yes, she felt on the verge of climax! Oh dear, she hoped he has large cock!

He shook his head as he approached her, "No, you don't understand, you will pay for your sins." He was startled to hear his own voice; it had change, it was more raspy.

She was undeterred as she reached up and stroke the mask, "It's okay, don't be ashamed, I'll guide you if you want, I'll show you..."

Before she could finish, he swatted her hand away from touching him further, as if repulsed.

She frowned, "What is your problem, FREAK!"

 _Oh no...no...you must show her she can't call you names, Aaron._

"I can handle her myself." He rasped out.

"What're you talking about?" She stared at him, suddenly she was frightened, and angry at the same time. "Get...get out!" She pointed the direction of the door of her room. "Get out of my room or I'll call the cops!"

 _Oh yeah...there you go, that's the look of fear we're seeing._ He began to laugh.

"Get away from me, you fucking freak!" She began to scoot away but it was too late.

Hotch grabbed her legs as he pulled her towards him, and removed the sharp knife from the back of his pants and plunged deep into her abdomen.

She tried to scream, he slashed her throat, effectively cut her vocal cords as she began to bleed as she was rendered voiceless.

Grabbing her throat, her eyes were wide with shock as white hot pain began to hit her even as she gave out soundless screams.

Helplessly she tried to grab at Hotch with her blood slicked hands while he stabbed her nine more times.

The fight for life she knew was lost as she felt weaker by the moment.

Hotch was also watching her, he knew when she was nearing death, it was at that mere few seconds of her life ebbing away that he removed his mask and gave her an eerie sad smile and said, "I am the Reaper."

…...

The End


End file.
